


Kein Zurück

by Aleya



Category: Supernatural
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es brauchte 480 Jahre, um Castiel zu brechen. Zehn Jahre für jede Stunde, die auf der Erde verging. Für Castiel gab es kein Zurück mehr, nachdem er die Pläne der Engel aufdeckte und sie seine Gefühle für die Menschheit. Andererseits: zu viele Gefühle waren schon immer sein Problem gewesen. [Die Ereignisse von 4x20 „Die Wiederkunft“ aus Castiels Sicht, mit leichten Spoilern für 4x22 „Luzifer erhebt sich“ am Ende. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kein Zurück

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't turn back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94496) by A. Zap. 



> Vielen Dank an A. Zap für die Erlaubnis für diese Übersetzung – meiner Meinung nach gibt es viel zu wenig Geschichten zu Jimmy. Alle Reviews werden natürlich übersetzt und weitergeleitet. Des Weiteren ein riesiger Dank an meine wundervolle Beta Nubriema, die mir alle meine seltsamen Formulierungen glattgebügelt hat. Sämtliche verbliebenen Fehler gehen auf mich. Außerdem ein Hoch auf die Armee der kleinen grünen Kommas!

Es brauchte 480 Jahre, um ihn zu brechen.

Die Zeit im Himmel war wie die Zeit in der Hölle. Sie war unwesentlich. Sie hatte keine richtige Bedeutung. Verglichen mit der Erde konnte sie schneller fließen oder sich im Schneckentempo bewegen. Aus diesem Grund war während Castiels Bestrafung – seine Warnung, außer er wollte umerzogen werden (Castiel schauderte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, wie das sein musste, wenn es schlimmer war als das hier) - eine Stunde auf der Erde wie ein Jahrzehnt in diesem Teil des Himmels.

Obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein, kannte etwas in ihm diesen Ort.

Es war schrecklich.

Bereits seit er Dean aus dem Abgrund gezogen hatte, schien etwas falsch gewesen zu sein. Er zeigte dem Menschen eine selbstbewusste Maske, aber er wusste, etwas war nicht richtig. Er hatte auch den anderen in der Garnison versichert, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, weil er ihr Anführer und Taktiker war und stark für sie sein musste. Gleichzeitig sah er dadurch aber auch, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit der himmlischen Strategie.

Sie hätten Dean im Abgrund schneller erreichen müssen und Castiel hätte nicht der Einzige sein dürfen, der nach ihm suchte, nachdem die Truppen die Nachricht erreichte, dass er gebrochen war. Sie hätten dieses Siegel nicht verlieren dürfen.

Der Zwischenfall mit Alistair und Uriel hatte das nur bestätigt. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass Uriel – und andere, wie er sagte – bereit war, Lucifer zu folgen und Siegel zu brechen. Vom Himmel gab es keine Antwort zu Uriels Verrat. Seine Anweisungen waren verdächtig seltsam. Was ging hier nur vor?

Also begann er, seine Befehle auf eigene Faust zu überprüfen und fand Wege, sie zu umgehen. So wie damals, als er Dean half herauszufinden, wie er Lilith davon abhalten konnte, mit seinem Bruder einen Deal einzugehen. Seine Vorgesetzten hatten ihm misstraut, seit er Dean getroffen hatte, aber danach behielten sie ihn besonders im Auge. Und dennoch, er konnte nicht anders, als das Problem weiterzuverfolgen.  
Castiel hätte jenes Gespräch nicht belauschen sollen und es hatte jedes bisschen seines Glaubens in den Himmel zerbrochen.

Die meisten seiner Kameraden schienen von der Menschheit eher abgestoßen zu sein, er dagegen mochte sie tatsächlich. Er genoss es, sie zu betrachten. Sicher, sie waren voller Fehler und sündigten oft, aber er sah gerne, wie sie Hindernisse überwanden und zu welcher Freundlichkeit sie fähig waren.

Nur um dann herauszufinden, dass seine Vorgesetzten – auch wenn sie sich nicht direkt mit Lucifer verbündeten-, die Siegel brechen wollten und die Menschheit für sie nur Kollateralschaden im Krieg war? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag und sein Glaube zerbarst dabei wie Fenstergas.  
Castiel dachte, er würde Gottes Willen ausführen, dass er eine Tragödie verhinderte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sie erst herbeigeführt und dabei die Winchesters mit sich gerissen hatte.

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an Dean, der nach den Schrecken der Hölle in all das hineingezogen wurde. Natürlich hatte er versucht, ihn zu warnen, hatte versucht, den wachsamen Augen derer zu entkommen, die wussten, was vor sich ging, sowie denen, die nur Befehle befolgten.

Castiel hätte den Hinterhalt wirklich erwarten sollen. Und sogar er konnte es nicht mit fünf Engeln und einem Seraph zur gleichen Zeit aufnehmen. Trotz aller Bemühungen wurde er aus seiner Hülle gerissen und an diesen Ort gebracht.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Für ihn gab es nur Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz. Gelegentlich hörte er Dean zu ihm beten, ihn fragen, was los war, wo er war. Der beste Hinweis auf die verstreichende Zeit war Zachariahs Spott, der danach kam.

Während der ersten Hälfte seiner Gefangenschaft wurde er gefoltert. Messer schnitten durch seine Form, schwarze Federn wurden aus seinen Flügeln gerissen, Peitschen und Ketten banden und schunden ihn. Castiel würde nie das sadistische Lächeln auf Zachariahs Gesicht vergessen, als der Seraph seine Flügel brach. Castiels Schreie hallten durch die Kammer, Gnade strömte aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden.

“Ich tue dies zu deinem eigenen Besten, Castiel”, sagte Zachariah mit dieser widerlich süßen Stimme. „Dies ist eine Warnung wegen deines Ungehorsams. Verhalte dich weiter so“, an dieser Stelle riss er Federn aus oder stach mit seiner Klinge auf ihn ein, „und wir schicken dich zurück zu ihr. Erneut.“ Er schnaubte. “Ernsthaft, du bist immer in Schwierigkeiten. Warum kannst du nicht einfach gehorchen?”

Im Angesicht solchen Schmerzes verlor die Zeit ihre Bedeutung. Seine Folterer wechselten sich ab. Trotz allem hatte Zachariah andere Dinge zu tun, als einen ungehorsamen Engel zu quälen. Doch egal, wer vor ihm stand, sie alle boten ihm das Gleiche. „Du dienst dem Himmel. Nicht den Menschen oder Dean Winchester. Gestehe es und du wirst frei sein.”

Castiel fiel auf, dass sie Himmel und nicht Gott sagten, dem er dienen sollte.  
Dennoch, Castiel blieb stark. Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Beleidigungen und Folter und er hielt sich an das, was er gelernt hatte. Er musste stark bleiben für Dean. Er durfte nicht brechen.

Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen Castiel sich fragte, woher die Menschen die Idee von Engeln als freundliche, wohlwollende Beschützer hatten. Es gab keine Wächter unter ihnen. Sie saßen nicht auf Schultern und hielten Schaden fern. Wie Castiel Dean gesagt hatte, Engel waren Soldaten. In einer Armee gab es einige Dinge, die ein Soldat ausführen musste. Folter war eine davon.

Die Menschen schienen zu vergessen, dass es ein Engel gewesen war, der als Erstes eine Seele so sehr gefoltert und korrumpiert hatte, dass sie zu einer neuen Kreatur wurde, einem Dämon. Der gleiche Engel lehrte die Dämonen ihre Tricks, jedoch nicht alle.

Wenn es sein musste, waren Engel besser im Foltern als jeder Dämon.

Plötzlich hörte die Qual auf. Zachariah ging einen Schritt zurück.

„240 Jahre.“ Er schien ein wenig beeindruckt. “So lange bist du schon hier. Aber noch immer brichst du nicht.“ Den letzten Teil knurrte er. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast den Gerechten Mann um 200 Jahre übertroffen.“  
Castiel versuchte sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren, aber dies war schwierig durch den Schleier des Schmerzes.

“Warum brichst du nicht? Unterwirf dich!” Zachariah schleuderte seine Werkzeuge vor Ärger an die Wand. Ein Hauch von Erkenntnis legte sich über sein Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu Castiel herab. „Oder ist das alles für sie? Die Menschen? Dean Winchester?” Seine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch, und er umfasste Castiels Gesicht. „Du denkst, du musst stark bleiben für ihn. Er ist derjenige, der dich dieses Mal antreibt.“ Er brachte seinen Mund näher. „Liebst du diesen armen Menschen?“

Castiel zuckte zurück. Er hatte versucht es zu verbergen, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nutzlos war. Seine Vorgesetzten hatten ihm immer gesagt, dass er den Menschen zu nahe war. Es war wahrscheinlich das am schlechtesten gehütete Geheimnis des Himmels.

Zachariah sah ihn mitleidig an. „Denkst du wirklich, du bedeutest ihm etwas?“, fragte er aufrichtig. „Für ihn bist du doch nur ein weiterer Engelsarsch, so wie der Rest von uns. Nützlich, wenn er dich braucht, aber sonst leicht vergessen.“ Der Seraph begann umherzuwandern, aber es war eher das Schleichen eines Löwen um seine in die Ecke getriebene Beute. „Denkst du, du hilfst ihm auf diese Weise? Du hast uns belauscht, nicht wahr? Er und alle anderen deiner kostbaren Menschen werden im Paradies sein!“ Er streckte seine Hände beschwörend aus.

Castiel sah weg. Er glaubte Zachariah kein Wort.

„Alles, was sie jetzt haben, sind Schmerzen und Leid.“ Plötzlich kam das sadistische Lächeln zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Aber wie wäre es“, er legte seine Hand auf Castiels Stirn, „wenn du es selbst erlebst?“

Castiel war zurück in der Welt des Schmerzes. Aber es war nicht sein eigener Schmerz – es war der der ganzen Menschheit.

Er war ein Soldat, der fern der Heimat in der Wüste verblutete. Er war eine Frau, die mit den Wehen kämpfte, in dem Wissen, dass es nutzlos war, weil das Baby starb. Er war ein junges Mädchen, das an Krebs starb. Er war ein junger Mann, der von einem betrunkenen Fahrer getroffen wurde. Er war eine Ehefrau, die von ihrem betrunkenen Ehemann erschossen wurde und er war der Ehemann, der noch immer von ihrem Betrug überwältigt war. Er war ein Junge, der gemieden wurde, weil er anders sprach. Er war eine junge Frau, die zur Unterwerfung gezwungen wurde, als ein unbekannter Mann sie vergewaltigte. Er war eine Gruppe Erwachsene, die den Verlust eines geliebten Elternteils betrauerte. Er war ein Kind, das von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde. Er war ein anderes Kind, das darauf wartete, dass jemand es zur Kenntnis nahm und adoptierte. Er war ein junger Mann, der verhungerte, weil es kein Essen gab und er das bisschen, was er hatte, seinen Geschwistern geben musste. Er war eine Familie, die verdurstete, weil ihre einzige Wasserquelle eintrocknete. Er war eine Frau, die Selbstmord beging.

Castiel war all dies und mehr. Ihr Schmerz war sein Schmerz.

Er wusste, die Menschen erlitten dies nicht alles zur gleichen Zeit, und dennoch, wie konnten sie mit solch einer Pein leben?

„Siehst du?“ Er hörte Zachariahs Stimme aus weiter Ferne. “Nicht so toll, huh?”

Wenn überhaupt, so zeigte es ihm, wie viel die Menschen aushalten konnten, es zeigte ihm nicht, dass sie unbedeutend waren.

Dann überwältigten ihn der Schmerz und die Pein der Menschheit.  
Zeit hörte erneut auf, eine Bedeutung zu haben.

Schließlich war es vorbei. Castiels Umgebung kehrte zu ihm zurück. Er war im Himmel, nicht auf der Erde. Er atmete bebend ein, seine Form zitternd aufgrund des abrupt nachlassenden Schmerzes. Alles, was zurück blieb, war sein eigener. Die meisten Wunden seiner physischen Folter hatten begonnen zu heilen, nur seine Flügel waren noch immer ein zerlumptes, gebrochenes Durcheinander. Zachariah sah ihn erneut an, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wirst du dich nun unterwerfen?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen, jedoch…  
Du musst stark bleiben. Für Dean, für die Winchesters, jeden, bleib stark.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete erneut zitternd ein.

“Warum funktioniert das nicht?” Zachariah bekam einen weiteren Wutanfall. “Was braucht es denn noch? Was wird dich brechen?”

Castiel begann ihn auszublenden, bis er den Schmerz aus einer vertrauten Richtung spürte. Es war nicht wie das, was Zachariah ihn durchmachen ließ.

Dieses Gebet, Wut und Schmerz brandeten durch die Verbindung, die er mit seiner Hülle, Jimmy Novak, hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenken können, seitdem er hierher geschleift worden war, doch jetzt konnte er ihn laut und deutlich hören.

„Castiel, du verdammter Scheißkerl!“, schrie Jimmy ihm zu. „Du hattest mir versprochen, dass meiner Familie nichts geschieht. Du hattest versprochen, dass du dich um sie kümmerst!“

Castiel suchte nach der Quelle des Gebetes und betrachtete Jimmys Umgebung. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zurück vor Überraschung. Jimmy und die Winchesters wurden von Dämonen verfolgt. Tatsächlich war Jimmys Frau besessen worden und wurde zusammen mit seiner Tochter als Geisel gehalten. Was war nur mit den Schutzvorkehrungen geschehen, die er auf sie und das Haus gelegt hatte, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

Das war übel.

„Ich habe dir alles gegeben, worum du mich gebeten hast und noch viel mehr!“ Jimmy machte seiner Frustration lauthals Luft. “Ist das jetzt der Dank dafür? Ist das dein Dank? Das ist dein Himmel?”

Jimmys Tonfall änderte sich leicht. Er bettelte. “Hilf mir, bitte. Du hast es versprochen, Cas!” Castiel fühlte einen Stich der Überraschung, als er Deans Spitznamen für ihn nutzte. “Hilf mir doch!”

Die Wut verließ ihn und Jimmy sah zu Boden. So sehr Castiel ihm auch antworten wollte, in seinem Zustand vermochte er es nicht, also bekam Jimmy keine Antwort auf sein Gebet.

“Typisch.”

Castiel kam wieder zu sich. Er musste ihnen helfen. Instinktiv wollte er hinunterfliegen, doch die Ketten stoppten ihn. Als er aufblickte, sah er Zachariahs Grinsen und dessen nun wieder ruhige Haltung.

Oh Vater, er starrte den Seraph mit wachsendem Grauen an, was haben sie getan?

Zachariah kicherte. “Sieht aus, als wären deine Hüllle und die Winchesters in Schwierigkeiten, huh?” Er trat zu Castiel und riss seinen Kopf hoch. “Es sind inzwischen fast 480 Jahre, weißt du? Zwei Tage für sie. Nachdem du dich geweigert hast, dich uns zu ergeben, wurde mir klar, dass wir einen Anreiz für dich brauchen.”

Der Seraph ließ Castiel los, zu Boden fallen und ging fort. “Deine Hülle versuchte nach Hause zu gehen, daher war es fast zu einfach, deinen Schutz zu entfernen, den du platziert hattest, um sie wie versprochen zu schützen. Natürlich mussten die Winchesters ihm folgen.”

Er kehrte zurück. “Also, hier ist der Deal.” Er lehnte sich herab. “Ergib dich und du darfst sie retten. Weil wir wiederum keinen Finger für sie rühren werden.”

Castiel starrte ihn an. Ist es das, was aus dem Himmel geworden ist? Wie konnten sie alle nur so verdorben werden?  
Zachariah richtete sich auf und sah auf seine Fingernägel, als würde ihn das alles nicht kümmern. „Wir können Dean jederzeit zurückbringen, um unsere Arbeit zu erledigen. Jedoch diese Abscheulichkeit, deine Hülle und seine Familie?“ Er lehnte sich zu Castiels Gesicht und lächelte höhnisch. „Wir werden sie alle runter in die Hölle schicken.“

Castiel war erschüttert. Das können sie nicht machen. Sie alle sind unschuldig.

“Oh, und”, Zachariah entschied sich, ihm den Rest zu geben, „wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, wird Dean sich dort unten zu ihnen gesellen.“

Castiel konnte das nicht zulassen. Dies war sein Schwachpunkt. Er konnte ertragen, was auch immer sie ihm antaten. Er konnte jedoch nicht Jimmy riskieren, der ihm soviel gegeben hatte. Seine Tochter und seine Frau verdienten es nicht, nur weil sie einfach da waren. Sam war kein Monster, wie der Himmel es behauptete. Und er wollte Dean nie wieder die Hölle durchleben lassen.

Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun wegen ihm leiden sollten.

Es ließ ihn vielleicht als Engel scheitern, aber sie bedeuteten ihm einfach zuviel.

„Also, wie wird deine Antwort sein?“ Zachariah hatte ihn und er wusste es.  
Für Castiel gab es nur eine Wahl. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dann schaute er auf zu Zachariah.

Es hatte 480 Jahre gedauert, aber durch den Einsatz jener, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, brach Castiel schlussendlich.

Das erste Mal in 480 Jahren sprach er.

„Ich diene dem Himmel. Ich diene nicht den Menschen. Und ganz besonders diene ich nicht“, ihm blieb die Luft weg. Seine Stimme war leise und zerstört aufgrund der vielen Schreie, aber er endete mit, „Dean Winchester.“

“Guter Junge”, sagte Zachariah. Er schnippte mit den Fingern.  
Die Ketten lösten sich. Castiel erhob sich, um trotz des immensen Schadens an seinen Flügeln sofort hinunterzufliegen.

„Du wirst deine Verletzungen heilen lassen. Wir werden dich nicht unterstützen. Sie dienen als Erinnerung. Außerdem hast du das kompatible Mädchen statt des Vaters zu nehmen. Er hat ausgedient.“ Zachariah ging fort. „Und Castiel“, er sah ihm in die Augen. “Wir werden zuschauen.”

Mit anderen Worten: Erzähle Dean nichts, übersetzte Castiel.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, was er bereits wusste, aber im Moment konnte er nichts tun. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

Castiel hatte keine Wahl.

****

Fliegen schmerzte. Seine Flügel waren noch nicht bereit dafür.  
Claire keuchte, als sie ihn sah. Aufgrund von Jimmys Abwesenheit wusste er, dass sie dieses Mal die bessere Wahl war. Außerdem hatte Zachariah ihm gesagt, sie zu nehmen, und wenn er nicht gehorchte, waren sie alle verdammt. Sie bemerkte seine Verletzungen, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Castiels Herz verkrampfte sich vor Trauer. Sie war noch ein Kind, aber sie wusste, woher seine Wunden stammten. Sie sollte sowas nicht wissen. Sie war zu unschuldig gewesen, doch jetzt kannte sie die Wahrheit.  
Und wie Castiel grade erst festgestellt hatte, gab es kein Zurück, sobald man die Wahrheit einmal kannte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, zur Unschuld zurückzukehren.

Das ist meine Schuld. Eine Stimme flüsterte in seinem Hinterkopf. Es wurde eine Litanei daraus: Meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid. Meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid.

“Du bist Castiel, nicht wahr?” Glücklicherweise sprach Claire in Gedanken zu ihm. „Ist das unsere Schuld?“ Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Nein. Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist das Ergebnis meiner Entscheidungen.” Er versuchte sie zu trösten.

Ihr Blick wurde stählern, als sie an ihm vorbei auf die sich zuspitzende Situation sah. Jimmy war angeschossen worden. Es war wahrscheinlich tödlich. “Warum sprichst du mit mir?”

“Es tut mir leid”, entschuldigte er sich. “Ich benötige eine Hülle. Wir Engel können technisch gesehen jeden nehmen, der stark genug ist, aber ich sehe, dass du und dein Vater am passendsten für mich seid. Bitte…“ Er brach ab, hasste es, dass er ein Kind darum bitten musste.

Sie sah ihren Vater flüchtig an, als er fiel. „Wirst du sie retten? Trotz deines Zustandes?“

“Ja.”  
Sie sah ihn an und gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, obwohl ihre Augen noch immer feucht waren. „Egal, was Dad gesagt hat, ich denke, du hältst deine Versprechen, Castiel. Die Dämonen wären sonst schon viel eher zu uns gekommen.“ Claire schloss ihre Augen. „Ja.“ Ihre Stimme war ein leises Flüstern, zu leise, um von den anderen im Raum gehört zu werden.

Aber es war laut genug für Castiel.

Castiels Essenz ergoss sich in sie. Es fühlte sich anders an, als er es gewohnt war, aber dies musste genügen. Er schloss Claire von seinem Bewusstsein und seinen Erinnerungen aus, versuchte sie so gut wie möglich vor dem, was er erlebt hatte, abzuschirmen. Es war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, um das Mädchen zu schützen.

Castiel öffnete ihre Augen. Schnell schnappte sie nach der Eisenstange, die auf sie zukam. Sogar in ihrem Zustand war es viel zu einfach, den Dämon, der sie attackierte, auszulöschen.

Die Winchesters nahmen dies zum Anlass, ihre eigenen Häscher anzugreifen, und Castiel verbrannte die Seile, die ihre Hülle festhielten, um sie zu unterstützen.

In ihrem Hinterkopf ging die Litanei weiter. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.

Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sich keine Spuren ihres Schmerzes und ihrer Schuld auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten, als sie sich den anderen Dämonen näherte.  
Castiel warf einen Blick auf Jimmy und sie konnte es in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie anstarrte. “Castiel.” Er übte mehr Druck auf seine Wunde aus, als er sie ansah, voller Entsetzen darüber, dass seine Tochter seinen Platz eingenommen hatte.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.

Sie musste so wirken, als würde das alles sie nicht berühren. Die Engel sahen zu. Castiel ging weiter, ohne ihm einen zweiten Blick zu schenken.

Sie nahm sich Deans Dämon zuerst vor. Sogar jetzt, mit der Gefahr im Nacken, konnte sie nicht verleugnen, dass er ihre Priorität war.

Als sie und Dean zu Sam gingen, um ihm zu helfen, fühlte sie einen Stich der Enttäuschung. Sam trank Dämonenblut. Jetzt wusste Dean genau, was er vorgehabt hatte. Sam erstach den Dämon, doch er konnte unmöglich das Dämonenblut an seinen Lippen verstecken.  
Davon gibt es ebenfalls kein Zurück, sinnierte sie.

Es gab nichts, was sie im Moment tun konnte, also behielt Castiel ihre ausdruckslose Maske bei.  
Sie fühlte einen anderen Dämon, den in Claires Mutter, hinter ihnen näher kommen, aber glücklicherweise exorzierte und tötete Sam den Dämon. Zumindest würde Amelia leben. Es war ein schwacher Trost.

Jimmy lag im Sterben, und nun nahm Castiel ihre Tochter weg. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass Amelia dankbar war.  
Es änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass die gesamte Situation ihre Schuld war.

Es tut mir leid.

Doch Castiel hatte wichtigere Sorgen. Sie ging zu Jimmy. Dort angekommen wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Trost spenden war eine Sache, die man im Himmel nicht kannte. Sie rief eine Erinnerung herbei, die sie bekommen hatte, als sie in Jimmy gewesen war, wie er Claire nach einem Alptraum übers Haar strich.

Castiel versuchte, sein Haar zurückzustreichen, aber sie dachte, sie musste es falsch getan haben. Jimmy sah überhaupt nicht getröstet aus. “Natürlich halten wir unsere Versprechen”, sagte sie ihm.

Zumindest sie tat das. Ausgehend von ihren jüngsten Erfahrungen war sie sich nicht sicher, wer im Himmel das noch tat.

“Natürlich sind wir dankbar”, fuhr sie fort, denn sie war dankbar. Dank Jimmy war es ihr möglich gewesen, Dean auf eine Weise zu treffen, dass er sie sehen konnte. Selbst mit dem Schmerz, den ihr das gebracht hatte, war es das wert gewesen.

Nicht, dass der Himmel das wissen durfte. Sie würden ihr wahrscheinlich eine weitere Warnung zukommen lassen oder sie zur Umerziehung schicken, wenn sie es erfahren würden.

“Du hast uns gut gedient. Deine Arbeit ist getan. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Dein richtiges Zuhause. Du wirst für immer im Reich des Herren ruhen.” Castiel konnte zumindest sicherstellen, dass Jimmy es in den Himmel schaffte. Er verdiente es und sobald er einmal da war, konnten sie ihn nicht mehr in die Hölle schicken.

Sie stellte ebenso sicher, dass ihre Stimme fest war. Sie wollte aufschreien vor all dem Schmerz, der noch immer in ihr war, und Jimmys Tod betrübte sie. Dennoch, wenn sie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen zeigte, würden die Winchesters wissen, dass etwas im Gange war, und der Himmel würde wahrscheinlich versuchen, die Emotionen aus ihr rauszuprügeln.

“Ruhe jetzt, Jimmy.” Castiel bereitete sich darauf vor, ihn gehen zu lassen.

“Claire...” Jimmys Augen zeigten die Qual seiner Verletzung, doch er kümmerte sich nur um sein kleines Mädchen.  
In gewisser Weise hatten Menschen Glück, dass sie ihre Gefühle so unverhohlen zeigen durften.

“Sie ist jetzt bei mir”, gab Castiel zu. Es tut mir leid.

Jimmy stöhnte unterdrückt auf vor Schmerz. Seine Augen verließen nie die ihren, und es lag eine stumme Bitte in ihnen.  
“Sie ist auserwählt. Sie hat es im Blut. Genau wie du”, versuchte sie zu erklären. Es war ihre Verwandtschaft, die die beiden passend für sie machten.

“Bitte, Castiel”, bettelte Jimmy ihn an. “Nimm mich. Nimm mich dafür. Nimm mich, bitte.” Tränen füllten seine Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter sein Schicksal teilte.

Castiel zögerte. Ihr wurde gesagt, das Mädchen zu nehmen, was sie getan hatte. Zachariah hatte nie gesagt, sie könne Jimmy danach nicht zurücknehmen. Auf diese Weise wäre Claire frei und alles wäre wieder so wie zuvor.

Castiel wusste, dass Zachariah und die anderen nur darauf warteten, dass sie wieder ungehorsam war. Alles in allem war es nicht der Schmerz gewesen, der sie hatte nachgeben lassen, auch wenn sie Angst hatte, das alles noch einmal durchzumachen. Es waren die Emotionen, die sie auszulöschen versuchten, die sie brechen ließen - somit würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie diesen Gefühlen erneute folgte und etwas Drastisches unternahm. Ihr Herz war ihr größter Trumpf, aber gleichzeitig ihre größte Schwäche.

Es wäre kein Ungehorsam. Technisch gesehen. Sie dürften sie nicht dafür bestrafen, wenn sie Jimmy zurücknahm.

Jimmy jedoch hatte es gehasst.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.

“Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du es verstehst”, sagte Castiel. “Du wirst nicht sterben oder altern. Wenn dieses Jahr für dich schmerzhaft war, dann stell dir hundert, tausend weitere davon vor.” Andererseits würde sie es kein weiteres Jahr schaffen, ohne wegen Ungehorsams vernichtet zu werden, wenn das so weiterging.

Jimmy griff ihren Arm. “Das spielt keine Rolle. Nimm mich.” Das war ein Befehl, und es war offensichtlich schwer für ihn zu sprechen. Dennoch fuhr er fort. “Nimm doch mich.” Er fiel in einen Schockzustand.

Jetzt oder nie.

Castiel wollte sich ihm irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen, ihm beweisen, dass sie wirklich dankbar war. Ihm irgendwie klar machen, was sie wegen seines Opfers fühlte, ohne dass die Engel es wussten.  
Die Erinnerung an einen Film rührte sich in Claires Geist. Ein Mann in einer Maske, der nicht die normalen drei Worte benutzte, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken, sondern eine andere Gruppe von Worten. [1]

“Gut, wie du willst”, sagte Castiel und brachte ihre Hände zu Jimmys Gesicht.

Es tut mir leid.

Sie transferierte ihre Essenz von Claire zu Jimmy.

Castiel hörte mehr als dass er fühlte, wie Claire keuchte und wegzuckte. Er hatte nahezu alles geblockt, aber sie wusste bereits, wie schlimm es stand.

Es fühlte sich richtig an, Jimmy erneut auszufüllen. Es fühlte sich einfach viel natürlicher an, so wie es sein sollte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und mit Jimmy zurecht zu kommen. Er fühlte den Schrecken seiner Hülle, als ihm klar wurde, in welchem Zustand er war und was geschehen war, warum seine Familie angegriffen worden war, und warum Castiel nicht sofort zu Hilfe hatte eilen können. Castiel versuchte es vor ihm zu verbergen, wie er es bei Claire getan hatte, aber so wie er Jimmy gewöhnt war, so war auch Jimmy ihn gewöhnt. Er wusste jetzt, warum Castiel aufgegeben hatte.

“Gott, Cas, es tut mir leid.” Schrecken und Trauer wirbelten durch Jimmys Seele. “Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte...”

“Es geht mir gut”, gab Castiel die typische Winchesterantwort. “Es ist meine eigene Schuld.”

“Nein, ist es nicht”, regte sich Jimmy statt seiner auf.

Castiel antwortete nicht und stellte stattdessen fest, dass die Wiederholungen noch immer durch seinen Kopf gingen. Es tut mir leid. Jimmy hörte es ebenfalls, aber Castiel konnte sich dem jetzt nicht stellen. Es war noch einiges zu erledigen.  
Castiel stand auf. Die Wunde an Jimmys Bauch und das dazugehörige Blut waren verschwunden.

Er stellte fest, dass Claire ihn beobachtete, aber sie wussten beide, dass er sie nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen konnte, als sie zitternd keuchte. Amelia ging an ihm vorbei, um ihre Tochter zu trösten und erst dann wandte er sich um und starrte sie an.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.

Als die beiden sich umarmten, drehte er sich weg. Es gab nichts, was er noch für sie tun konnte.

“Castiel, warte”, sprach Dean ihn an und er musste sich ihm stellen.  
Castiel sah die Spuren von Sorge auf seinem Gesicht, doch das Bedürfnis, den Grund für das ganze Leiden zu kennen, war größer.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.

“Was wolltest du mir sagen?”, fragte Dean.

Castiel fühlte einen weiteren Stich der Schuld. Er wusste, die Engel würden dieses Zusammenspiel genau beobachten.

Es tut mir leid.

Castiel sah Dean in die Augen, nahm die schöne grüne Farbe in sich auf. Dies war wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass diese Augen ihn mit solcher Freundlichkeit und Sorge ansahen, denn seine nächsten Worte würden ihn vom Posten eines Verbündeten und nahezu Freundes zurück zum Engelsmistkerl katapultieren. Er wäre wieder am Anfang.  
Dennoch waren seine Gefühle es nicht wert, jeden in dieser Lagerhalle zu opfern.

“Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, während ich weg war, Dean”, sagte Castiel ihm ernst. “Ich diene dem Himmel, nicht den Menschen. Und ich diene ganz gewiss nicht dir.”

Er ignorierte den Hauch von Schmerz in Deans Augen und drehte sich um.  
Castiels Flügel waren zu verletzt, als dass er versuchen konnte, erneut zu fliegen. Anstatt fliegend zu verschwinden, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, lief er aus der Lagerhalle. Er konnte ihre ungläubigen Blicke in seinem Rücken brennen spüren, aber er ignorierte sie. Er wusste, laufen statt fliegen konnte Dean einen Hinweis darauf geben, dass etwas ernsthaft schief gelaufen war, aber er hatte zu starke Schmerzen, als dass es ihn wirklich interessierte.

Es tut mir leid.

Anna hatte Dean angelogen, als sie sagte, dass sie keine Emotionen hatten. Dean hätte das inzwischen klar werden müssen, immerhin hatte er Uriels blanken Abscheu und Zorn gesehen. Castiel hatte Dean seine eigenen Gefühle gezeigt, als er mit ihm auf der Parkbank geredet hatte.

Castiel wusste, er war nicht der einzige Engel mit Emotionen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Seine Emotionen hatten eine “Tür zum Zweifel” geöffnet, wie seine Vorgesetzten es ausdrückten. Seine letzte Handlung würde Annas Lüge jedoch in Deans Gedanken einbrennen: Engel haben keine Emotionen und sie befolgen nur Befehle.

Es tut mir leid.

Dies würde nicht von Dauer sein. Alles hatte sich verändert, und es gab keinen Weg zurück. Castiel würde noch genauer beobachtet werden, und jeder würde nur darauf warten, dass der Hammer fiel.

Castiel konnte warten. Er galt als einer der geduldigeren Engel und er war einer der besseren Strategen. Seine Cleverness war der Grund gewesen, warum er ein Kommandant war.

Für den Augenblick würde er nach den Regeln spielen. Es war zu gefährlich, etwas anderes zu tun, und der Sturm würde sich irgendwann legen. Er musste auf den besten Moment zum Zuschlagen warten.

Castiel würde sein Bestes tun, die Apocalypse aufzuhalten, selbst wenn der gesamte Himmel gegen ihn war.

 

***

Es verging nicht einmal eine Woche, bis der richtige Moment kam.

Castiel hatte das Spiel des Himmels mitgespielt. Er hatte Deans Lippen ein falsches Versprechen abgerungen. Er hatte gezwungenermaßen den Köder gespielt und hatte Anna nicht warnen können, bevor sie gefasst worden war. Er hatte die Tür zu Bobbys Panikraum geöffnet. Jetzt jedoch war die Aufmerksamkeit des Himmels auf Sam gerichtet.

Es war endlich an der Zeit.

Dean bettelte ihn an, das Brechen des Siegels aufzuhalten, aber es stand viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als er wusste. Bevor Castiel rebellieren konnte, bevor er dafür sorgen durfte, dass sie alle gejagt und getötet wurden, musste er noch ein anderes Versprechen einhalten.

Nach Deans Ultimatum flog Castiel zu Amelia und Claire. Amelia erschrak vor Überraschung, Claire jedoch sah ihn nur mit traurigen Augen an. Von dem bisschen, was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, was kommen würde.

„Ihr müsst fliehen.“ Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Oberkörper, schnitt weitere haltbare Schutzzauber und Sigillen in ihre Rippen. Zachariah und die anderen würden diese nicht so leicht auslöschen können. „Denn wegen dem, was ich vorhabe, werden die Engel euch wahrscheinlich verfolgen, um Rache zu nehmen. Diese Sigillen werden euch beschützen. Mit ihnen werdet ihr vor jedem Engel versteckt sein. Mich eingeschlossen.“

In Castiels Geist konnte er Jimmy zusammenzucken fühlen bei dem Gedanken, seine Familie niemals wiederfinden zu können. Die beiden hatten dies jedoch besprochen, und so wusste er, es war zu ihrem Besten.

Amelia protestierte stotternd, doch Claire blieb ruhig und nickte. „Sonst noch was, Cas?“, fragte sie.

Castiel zog einen Zettel mit einer Nummer hervor, die er aus Deans Telefon kopiert hatte. Er gab ihn ihr. „Das ist die Nummer einer Jägerin namens Ellen. Ihr müsst euch verstecken, und sie wird euch wahrscheinlich helfen, wenn ihr sie fragt. Sie kann euch auch andere Wege zeigen, euch zu schützen.“

Claire sah auf den Zettel und nickte. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Dies ist das letzte Mal, dass wir dich sehen werden.“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich“, stimmte er zu.

Castiel war überrascht von der Umarmung, die sie ihm gab. „Danke“, flüsterte sie.

Castiel versuchte ihr Haar zurück zu streichen, wie er es bei Jimmy versucht hatte. Das kleine Lächeln sagte ihm, dass er es dieses Mal besser gemacht hatte. „Jimmy liebt dich über alles.“ Er sah zu Amelia, die ihn anfunkelte, seinem Rat aber folgen würde, um ihre Tochter zu schützen. „Euch beide.“  
Mit diesen letzten Worten verließ er das Haus der Novaks. Er überprüfte noch einmal, wo er Deans Dämonenmesser an seinem Rücken versteckt hatte.

Castiel hatte einen Plan.

Er würde höchstwahrscheinlich sterben, aber wie Dean gesagt hatte, dies war es wert.

Die Menschen, trotz aller Leiden, die sie ertrugen, waren es wert.

Dean war es wert.

Castiel spreizte seine grade verheilten Flügel und flog zurück zu Dean.

Es gab kein Zurück.

Sie hatten eine Apokalypse aufzuhalten.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: [1] An dieser Stelle bezog sich die Autorin auf den Film “The Princess Bride”, in dem einer der Charaktere “As you wish” als Ersatz für “I love you” benutzt. Im Deutschen funktioniert das leider nicht, da in der Synchronisation die Stelle anders übersetzt wurde.  
> Wer sich wundert, warum im zweiten Teil die Dialoge etwas vom englischen Original abweichen – ich habe die deutsche Synchronisation aus der Folge benutzt.


End file.
